The College of Allied Health plans to enhance its current academic health and life science programs by enhancing research infrastructure, and incorporating biomedical research courses and experiences into the current curricula. In achieving this end, there are four areas of emphasis needed to establish the appropriate minimal infrastructure. The four areas include: 1. Faculty Development: applicant proposes to recruit three researchers who can work closely with the College of Medicine and UCLA faculty for collaboration and cross communication; 2. Physical Plant Development: applicant proposes not only to renovate and equip a laboratory on site, but also to ascertain access to biomedical research facilities and equipment, through the partnerships; 3. Career Development: applicant proposes to develop the infrastructure needed to conduct biomedical research through the College of Allied Health. This would lead toward the eventual development of a strong educational biomedical research Bachelor degree program, that would serve as an educational pipeline to the College of Medicine at Drew or UCLA; 4. Developmental/Collaborative Research: the College of Allied Health proposes to partner with the College of Medicine, Office of Research. The Partnership will allow for recruited faculty to benefit from the research environment and resources available at the College of Medicine.